


Present

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2017 [12]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Heavily implied underage stuff happening offscreen, it's ben and laura stuff to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Ben Horne has to stop by the Palmers' and he brings Audrey along for the ride
Relationships: Audrey Horne & Laura Palmer
Series: Advent Fics 2017 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767640
Kudos: 1





	Present

Wind stirs the snow flurries carefully built up along the roadsides, flooding the sidewalk and making the roads completely impassable to anyone not travelling by car. Audrey fiddles with the controls of the radio as her father drives, the sun already sunk below the horizon though it’s barely after four. He always does this. He tells her he’ll do something for her but he never mentions the thing he’s going to do for himself in the process. If he hadn’t needed to see Leland Palmer, Ben Horne would probably have made his daughter walk home after school.

“Wait in the car.” He tells her, and Audrey ignores him, hopping out of the passage seat and hovering behind him at a safe distance all the way up to the front door. He doesn’t notice that she’s standing right next to him until the door swings open, revealing the over bright smile and long blonde hair of Laura Palmer.

Audrey feels her whole body go fiery hot for the briefest second, then she crosses the threshold and enters into the pleasant warmth of the Palmer family home. There’s a crackle of something dark and smokey hanging in the air, but it vanishes so quickly that she can’t get a handle on it.

“Nice to see you, Laura.” Ben swoops in to kiss their host’s daughter on the cheek with far too much enthusiasm and Laura doesn’t shrink away. It makes Audrey’s stomach twist in ways she can’t quite put a name to.

“Nice to see you too, mister Horne.” Laura smiles. “My father’s in his study, you can go right through.”

Ben spares her a parting smile before dashing through a door to his right. Having never been in the Palmer household before, Audrey has no idea where he’s going.

Laura’s smile drops several inches once he’s gone, though it doesn’t vanish entirely. Audrey’s never seen her looking anything less than mildly amused. She jerks her head in the opposite direction to which Ben had vanished. “Come on.”

Audrey is lead into a living room hung with a wide array of family photos, the yellow washed walls feeling cold despite the warmth pouring off the fire. In one corner, a Christmas tree decked out in gold and red towers over a stack of presents that seems far too high when they’re so far away from Christmas. She drops onto the sofa without asking and Laura grins at her like she thinks it’s a fantastic joke.

“You want a present, Audrey?”

Head cocked to the side, Audrey tried to decide if she’s being flirted with. Laura can be very hard to read. “Depends, what have you got?”

Laura moves towards the tree and fishes out a silver wrapped package from the bottom. She passes it to Audrey before dropping down to sit on the floor a few feet away.

Flipping up the tag, Audrey sees a message scrawled in unfamiliar handwriting. _To Laura, love Dad._

Audrey makes a big show out of not flinching. “You sure you don’t want this?”

“I’m sure.” Laura smiles, and really, it would be creepy how easily she gives the present away if she weren’t so good at being nice.

Audrey nods and tucks the box into the waistband of her skirt. She takes the cigarette that Laura offers her and the two girls smoke in silence until their fathers are done.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
